I choose you Deviluke?
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Ash starts out his journey with someone from another planet traveling with him. I do not own ether Pokemon or To Love Ru.


Ash was really happy today cause tomorrow he will finally get to be a pokemon trainer and get to start is journey to be a pokemon master. "tomorrow I will begin my life as a trainer I can't wait" Ash said. as he walks into the bath room.

Getting in the tub and started to feel at peace thinking on what he should do. Now normally he wouldn't really be thinking like this but after being mock by Gary showing off his knowledge of pokemon he started to think that maybe he should put a bit more thought into this. "maybe I should read up a little on pokemon or maybe I should think on what types I should try to catch first also I should find out what types of pokemon the gym leaders use so I can look out for pokemon that can help give me a edge" Ash said to himself.

Just than he saw a flash of light closing his eyes as not to go blind then hears something drop into the tub with him holding out his arm trying to grab what ever it is thinking it is a pokemon. Feeling something smooth and soft thinking he grab he hears a soft moaned opening his eyes then nearly have said his pop out of his skull he saw something that he shouldn't really have seen yet. It was a girl his age with long pink hair with purple eyes but what really got him was where his hand was garbing her chest letting go and looking at her face seeing that it was red ether from anger or embarrassment or maybe both. "wait I didn't mean do!" he said.

"Pervert!" the girl yelled punching him out of the tub.

Suddenly Ash's mom Delia Ketchum runs into the room to see her son on the floor "what happen?" she ask.

"there was a naked girl" he said pointing at the tub.

"but there is no one there" she said.

"what are you talking about there is a naked girl right the.." his words died out his he see that the tub was empty.

Standing up looking at the empty tub he looks at his mom and said "be she was right there she had long pink hair I know she was here I felt her-" he stop with his face glowing red remembering that this was his mom he was talking to.

Delia just give a happy smile and said "ohh my little boy his growing up already dreaming about girls".

His face still red "wait mom it's not like that" he try to said but she didn't listen.

"ok honey if you are already fantasizing about naked girls I think it's time for the talk so get dress and meet me down stairs" she said.

"but but" Ash try to say that he wasn't fantasizing but his mom thought other wise.

"if you are thinking about girl's butts we really need to have the little mister" she said with that she is in charge type of voice.

"ok" he said defeated he got dress and head down stairs ready to hear something he really didn't wanted to hear.

Sitting down at the table with his mom on the other side she took a deep breath and said "now dear you are at a age when you started to.." and on with the talk something ever kid wish they didn't have to hear lucky you are the readers and Ash his in this story.

Now after the talk which lasted longer that Ash wanted to but his mom thought it was good idea that he needed to learn everything because he will be traveling out in the world where he will meet all kinds of girls so he needed to know these things. Walking up stairs to his room with a deep red face opening the door to his room he sees someone on his bed "you!" he yelled.

The person on the bed sits up and looks at him it was the girl from before. Now here she is on his bed in his room wearing one of his shirts giving him a small wave she said "hi"

Looking at the girl and remembering the talk he said "do you have any idea what you put me through".

"well sorry I hit you but you did touch a sensitive spot" she said blushing.

"I can deal with getting punch but I didn't really wanted to have my mom give me the talk when she thought I was fantasizing about girls butts" he said.

The pink hair girl tilted her head and ask "so your a ass man?".

Blushing he ask "look why did you appear here in the first place?".

"I was being chase in my space ship so use this" she said showing him the thing that she use to get here.

"so this bracelet teleported you here?" he ask then remember what she said.

"wait why were you in space?" he ask.

"easy I am a alien" she said.

"there is no way you are a alien you look like a normal human" he said.

She stands up and said "I can prove I am one"

"yeah how" Ash said.

The girl turns around and bends over slightly sticking her butt out and lifting the shirt up "see normal humans to have this" she said as a long black spade tip tail pop out of the bottom of the shirt.

Her tail wasn't the only thing that was in full view looking at her tail and butt blushing he said "ok I believe you just cover you self up please".

Turning her head looking at his blushing face she ask "don't you like the view I thought you said you were a ass man".

"I never said I was!" Ash yelled.

"you also never denied it when I first said it" she said.

Still red in the face he walk up to her but luck wasn't on his side tonight as he step on one of his old poke'ball toys and trip. Falling forward he lands on top of the girl "so I was right you animal!" she yelled.

But before Ash could get up or for the girl to hit him again he hears "Ash Ketchum what are you doing!".

Feeling dread and fear he slowly turns his head over to see his mother at the door face that scares him more than flock of angry spearows.


End file.
